Ai incredere
by DANYMARY
Summary: -Hina-chan, de ce iti e frica sa-i spui lui Naruto ce simti? De ce iti e frica? Ai incredere in tine. Stiu ca poate parea greu, dar tu esti puternica, chiar daca ti se pare ca esti doar o persoana care nu are niciun rost. Ai mi multa incredere... E un fic trist..


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nu exista niciun cuplu, este un fic cam tristut.. Esti avertizat, daca nu te intereseaza tema aceasta nu critica (sau sa-mi aduci mie jigniri).**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-Hina-chan, de ce iti e frica sa-i spui lui Naruto ce simti? De ce iti e frica? Ai incredere in tine. Stiu ca poate parea greu, dar tu esti puternica, chiar daca ti se pare ca esti doar o persoana care nu are niciun rost. Ai mi multa incredere..._

In acel moment nu stiu cum am reactionat, mai bine zis nu am reactionat, doar am reusit sa ma uit in gol si sa plang. Nu stiu cat timp am plans in bratele Sakurei dar stiu ca a fost mult, poate prea mult. Aceasta mi-a ascultat doar tampeniile si mi-a dat toate sfaturile imaginabile si inimaginabile doar ca eu sa ma ridic si sa-i spun un simplu "multumesc" plin de fericire ca mai exista persoane asa de bune, care inteleg tristetea altora si nu trec peste ea cum nici nu ar fi vazut-o, reusesc sa-i ajute pe cei in cauza sa se ridice si sa incerce. In acel moment am inteles chiar daca speranta ta este foarte mica, chiar poate departe trebuie sa alergi si sa o prinzi, sa o tii strans si sa nu-i dai drumul pana aceasta nu creste si se face mai puternica. Am inteles ca viata mea era plictisitoare, eu doar scufandandu-ma in acea tristete pe care adeseori nici eu nu reuseam sa inteleg de unde vine.

In acea zi pot spune ca m-am ridicat pe picioarele mele si am incercat sa fac tot ce imi sta in putinta sa ma schimb poate in bine. Poate eu nu intelesesem pana atunci ca multe persoane iti vor raul si doar vor sa te vada la pamant, poate nu intelesesm ca trebuie incerc sa fiu mai buna si sa nu mai trec ca o fantoma, poate trebuia sa incep sa-mi fac simtita prezenta. Mi-a fost dificil sa incep sa vorbesc in clasa, cu toate privirile asupra mea, dar am incercat. Mi-a fost groaza sa incerc sa fac ora de sport si sa primesc atatea lovituri cu mingea, dar am incercat si m-am distrat. Mi-a fost frica sa incep sa vorbesc cu diferite persoane din clasa mea, dar am gasit in ele persoane dragi si pline de caldura care ma faceau sa simt ca insfarsit fac parte dintr-un gup.

Unul dintre cele mai grele momente ale vietii mele a fost atunci cand am batut la usa tatalui meu. Acel simplu "intra" rece ca gheata m-a inspaimantat dar am intrat. Poate vroiam sa fug, dar am mers calma, cat de calma am putut, m-am asezat pe scaun si am ridicat privirea spre tatal meu. Am crezut ca pentru un moment a lasat la o parte munca si si-a centrat atentia in mine, dar nu a fost asa, se purta de parca nici nu as fi fost acolo. Nu stiu ce se intampla cu mine, dar stiu ca vroiam pentru cinci minute atentia lui si am obtinut-o. M-am ridicat nervoasa si i-am luat din mana acele hartii care erau mai interesante decat propia lui fiica. Imi amintesc ca s-a surprins pentru un moment, dar a revenit din nou la pozitia lui si mi-a zis:

_"-Comporta-te! Nu te mai purta ca un copil! Da-mi in acest moment hartiile alea, sunt importante!_

_-A-aceste ha-hartii... aceste ha-hartii, nu puteam sa-mi controlez vocea, sentmentele mele urcau din ce in ce mai mult si simteam ca o sa explodez acolo._

_-Daca ai venit doar sa ma faci sa pierd timpul mai bine pleaca!_

_-Aceste ha-hartii... sunt mai importante decat mine?! Serviciul tau este mai important decat sentimentele mele?! De toti iti pasa mai mult, iar eu sunt doar o umbra pe care doresti sa o mutilezi mai mult decat deja este! De cand mama a plecat chiar ti se par o persoana asa de rea incat iti distruge viata si mai bine este sa o ignori !? Nu stii cat am suferit in fiecare noapte crezand ca am gresit cu ceva, dar cel care gresea erai tu! Mereu dandu-ma la o parte ai inceput sa-ti pierzi respectul de tata ce ti-l aveam! Tu nu meriti sa-ti zic tata, eu am fost orfana de cand mama a plecat, nu am avut parte de o familie adevarata, mereu dandu-ma la o parte! Chiar, spune-mi chiar nu intelegeai ca doream un pic de dragoste..._

_Nu stiu momentul in care am inceput sa plang dar stiu ca nu reuseam sa ma linistesc. Am lasat hartiile pe masa, cu privirea plecata, spusesem deja tot ce aveam pe suflet, ce ma mutilase inca din copilarie. Stiu ca nu mai vedeam clar, dar nu stiu momentul exact cand cineva m-a imbratisa si acel cineva era tocmai Hiashi Hyuga, tatal meu! Nu am putut sa fac nimic altceva decat sa-l imbratisez puternic, sa fiu sigura ca nu e o iluzie. Dar nu era, tata era acolo, pentru prima oara il simteam in viata mea. Puteam sa simt cum ceva in sufletul meu se elibera ceva. Imi simteam bluza uda si nu puteam sa cred!_

_-Hinata, eu.. Nu stiam.. Imi pare rau! Imi pare rau ca am fost un tata rau"_

In cel putin o luna imi invinsesem toate temerile, m-ai aveam doar unul. Oara sunt in stare sa-l inving si pe acesta?

* * *

^^' Jeje, sa zicem ca autoare se simte un pic trista si incearca sa se caracterizeze mai mult si sa-i dea drum liber unei gandiri mai pozitivie, chiar daca ficul ei este unul destul de tristut.

Nu stiu daca v-a placut, de aceea va intreb:

V-a placut? Il continui? Il las asa cum e? Il sterg?

Lasati-mi un **review *.* **cu parerea voastra!

Si multumesc pentru ca atii ajuns sa cititi pana aici!


End file.
